ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellipsia
Ellipsia is a former bit character recruited under unknown circumstances from a (fictional) Warcraft badfic. Agent Profile History In her badfic, Ellipsia was a paladin and the best friend of the Sue, constantly being Suefluenced and overshadowed by her. She was recruited by Nathan and his partner and subsequently dropped off at FicPsych. Eventually, she was given an RC where she could stay until they found a partner for her, fearing that she would be too unstable to do even one solo mission. Instead, they gave her World of Warcraft. For some reason, she was paired with Nathan of all people. So far, they seem to be working together well. Personality Considering her origin, Ellipsia is rather stable. She can take a fair amount of squick without showing any reaction, but that might just be willpower. On the other hand, her Bleeprin intake is still higher than that of most other agents. She overshadows the horror with snark and/or endless rants. The only things she shows serious reactions to are abuse of canons and ideals she respects or at least likes. When in a rage, Ellipsia might slip in and out of chat speak, use gamer terms, or curse by the Holy Light. In her second mission, it is revealed that she still has nightmares over her time as her Sue's BFF. Abilities Ellipsia possesses all the skills one should expect from a Warcraft paladin, even though they are much stronger when she's in her home continuum where Light and canon support her. Mission Reports Home: ...Flooding Ellipses... alternative link Note: These link to dysfunctional images of the spin-off’s home page, so here are some of the links that should work there: Disclaimer Response Center 7331 Older missions also located here. Partnered with Nathan * "Madness, Meet Sanity. Sanity, This Is Madness." (interlude) ** Nathan and Ellipsia meet for the first time. * "Of Angels and Wolves" (AU Earth x World of Warcraft) ** Ellipsia's first mission with Nathan. Minis and Ironic Overpower ensue. * "Suvian Nightmares" (Mega Man) ** Deprived from sleep, Ellipsia and Nathan are sent to destroy a shiny Mega Man Sue. * "Red Hair Takes Warning" (interlude) ** Nathan was looking for coffee and found a new recruit instead. * "Daughter" (House, M.D.), Nathan with Agents Ardo and Noir (DF) ** Nathan accompanies the first mission of Ardo and Noir, but not all things go as planned. * "Harry Potter and the Twin Stus" (Harry Potter), with Agent Saline (DF) ** Nathan and Ellipsia, accompanied by Saline, take on Stu twins in Harry Potter. * "To Lynch or Not To Lynch" (WoW) ** Nathan and Ellipsia deal with an extreme case of urple prose. * "A Crazy Trip" (Stargate SG-1) ** Nathan gets to return to his favorite continuum. No, that's not a good thing. * "Crazy" (interlude) ** Nathan tells Ellipsia about his former partner. * "Tri and a Half Force" (The Legend of Zelda) ** Ellipsia and Nathan encounter Link's uncanonical sister. Other Appearances * "Of Pool Tables and Shrimp" (interlude), with Agents Drew Charles and Lucius Sievert (DF) and the Shrimp ** Drew and Lucius search for a tank. Not that kind. Not that kind, either. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Badfic Characters